


cafe dates

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oumasai Week, POV Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, hand holding, kaito is a asshole, sorta bad ending sorry, they are so cute omg, they blush alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pregame kokichi and shuichi go on a cute cafe date!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	cafe dates

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my phone. I groan as I realise I have to get up and get ready for school, I’d rather stay home and watch my favourite season of danganronpa. After a couple minutes I finally get up as I know if I stay any longer my uncle will come get me up himself.

I quickly put my school uniform on, a brown blazer and pants with a thin sweater underneath. As I steadily go down the stairs I can see my uncle calmly eating a piece of toast. “Ah, good morning Shuichi” He says as he looks up and notices me. “Good morning” I reply back simply. I pour myself a bowl of cereal, a simple breakfast but I don’t really have enough time to make anything else.

As soon as I finish eating I gather all my things and make my way out the door. “See you later!” I shout to inform my uncle that I’m leaving and he shouts the same back. The walk to school isn’t that long normally taking me about 20 minutes to get there. I see a bunch of students along the way, a lot of them walking in groups. I always walked alone, it’s not like I’m a loner or anything like that I have friends. It’s just I guess I’ve always kept to myself a bit more.

When I finally get to the school gate I have a few minutes until the bell rings; I don’t really have anywhere to be though so I’ll just start heading up to the classroom. It’s empty in the class, I don’t mind though, but after waiting for a while I hear the class door open. Luckily, it’s only Kaede and I’m slightly relieved that I have someone to talk to now.

“Morning Shuichi! How are you doing?” Kaede says with her usual cheerful tone. Kaede was always someone you could count on to make a situation more cheerful and light-hearted, whenever I felt down I knew I could always go to her. “Morning Kaede, I’m doing good. How about you?” “Yup I’m doing good too! We’re quite early today aren’t we?” She says with a slight chuckle. We make small talk for a little while until the bell rings and all our other classmates walk in.

The passes by pretty quickly after that, same old boring lessons. I said my goodbyes to Kaede as I gathered my things and left the classroom. But as I made my way down the corridor I heard some noises coming from around the corner. Curiously, I stuck my head around the wall and saw Kaito Momota, your typical stupid asshole. He seemed to be harassing someone but I couldn’t see who.

“C’mon you already know the drill by now cough it up!” Kaito shouted at this mystery person. “I-I’m sorry… I forget to b-bring it…” The person finally came into view, it was one of my classmates Kokichi Ouma. I never really talked to him before since he was quite quiet and shy from what I knew, I’m pretty sure he was friends with Rantaro and Kiibo. 

From here I could see the absolute terror in Kokichis face and my heart broke for him, his eyes were filling with tears and he was shaking a lot. “You forgot?! I bet that’s just an excuse isn’t it?!” “N-no! I’m telling the t-truth!” Kokichi was putting his hands in front of his face, either out of fear or to try defend himself from whatever Kaito might do.

Usually, I’m not a confronting kind of guy but I knew that if I just left right now and let Kokichi get pushed around by that asshole I would probably feel guilty for the rest of my life. So, I decided to do something quite bold “Hey! Leave him alone asshole!” I probably just sound like an idiot but it’s better then just letting the situation play out. 

“Who the hell are you calling asshole?! You know I’ll beat your ass!” Kaito said turning to look straight at me. “Yes, I know. But I’d rather you beat me up then you beat him up” I said trying my best to look confident, I’m probably going to have a black eye because of this. Kaito just rolled his eyes in annoyance “I can’t be bothered to deal with this shit. Kokichi, you get off free today you better be fucking thankfull!” Then kaito angrily stomped away until he disappeared down the hall.

Kokichis legs gave out and he fell into a heap on the floor, I quickly went to his side. “hey? Are you ok?” Kokichi was still shaking but he looked up at me with tears spilling out of his eyes, I’m guessing he was crying out of thankfulness. “T-thank you…” He gave me a slight smile and I gave him one back, his smile was pretty I hope I see more of it. “It’s no problem. What did he want from you anyway?” “M-money h-he always does it”. Money huh? Maybe his household isn’t very financial stable or something like that.

“Oh? Well don’t worry too much about him” “Thank y-you Shuichi, but h-he’s just going to d-do the same tomorrow” He knew my name? Well we are classmates I guess. “Well how about tomorrow we go to a café or something? Together? Then he can’t get you” I felt my cheeks getting hot. Where did that come from? I never ask things like that, especially to people I don’t really know. Maybe it was just something deep down in me that wanted to spend more time with him. 

Kokichis cheeks carried a light blush “R-really?” “Yes of course. Only if you want to of course” Kokichi gave me a happy smile “I-I would really like that” He told me with a nod. I could help but give him a happy grin “Great! We’re in the same class so we can just walk together after that.” I slowly helped Kokichi stand on his feet as he had stopped shaking now. “Ok… I’ll see you then?” “Yeah, see you then” Kokichi slowly walked away with a smile. 

My happiness must’ve been very obvious as at dinner my uncle commented “You seem happy, did something good happen?” “Ah… I’m just hanging out with a friend tomorrow. I guess I’m just excited” I said with a awkward giggle, technically I wasn’t lying but I skipped out on the part where the friend im hanging out with is a very cute boy.

“Oh? Is it a girl friend” Of course he would ask that “N-no” “Ah, well I’m guessing you’ll be home later tomorrow then?” “Oh, yeah I will. I won’t be too long though” I answered with a polite smile. After dinner I went back up into my room until I decided it was time for bed. I was really looking forward to tomorrow.

______________________________________________

When I woke up this time I got up a lot quicker, saying I was excited was an understatement. I put on my uniform and decided to make myself look more presentable. Like the previous day I just pored myself a simple bowl of cereal and gathered my things. “I’ll see you later!” I shouted through the house. “Ok don’t be too late getting home ok?”.  
I walked to school with a slightly faster speed, it was almost embarrassing how much I was looking forward to spending time with Kokichi, I barely even know him. Like yesterday I still had a couple minutes till the bell but I still made my way up to the classroom. I sat in there for a while until I heard the door open, I expected it to be Kaede again but Instead I saw Kokichi.

He politely smiled and waved and I did the same back, to my surprise he came over to my desk and pulled up a chair. “H-hi Shuichi” “Hi Kokichi, how are you doing ?” I said with a bright blush on my face, why could he get me so flustered? “I-I’m good thank you!” We politely chatted until the bell rang and the other students came in. 

Suddenly, Kaede appeared behind me “Shuichi how do you know Kokichi?” “Ah something happened yesterday with him and kaito and I helped him out” I calmly explained. “Oh that asshole? Well good on you for standing up for him” Kaede said with a encouraging smile “Uh thanks… but after school today me and him are going to go to the café” I hoped that my blush wasn’t too obvious otherwise she would defiantly tease me.

“Oh my god Shuichi are you going on a date?” Ok now my blush was REALLY obvious “W-what no, I just don’t want Kaito to do anything again” Was we going on a date? I mean we hadn’t even interacted before yesterday. “Well whatever you say Shuichi, have fun though” She said with a giggle. After that she went to her desk and our lesson began.

It felt like torture waiting for the day to be over but when it eventually did I hurried over to Kokichis desk. “Oh! S-shuichi are you ready to go?” “Yup I hope you don’t mind if I choose the café we are going to” “N-no that’s fine, I was actually hoping that you would choose” The café I had chose was not to far away from the school, it was quite small but it was comforting and I hoped that he would like it. We talked on the way while we walked and it turned out we got along really well which made me very happy.

“Ah, we’re here” I walked up to the shop and held open the door for Kokichi to walk through, I saw his cheeks gain a bit of colour at my small amount of kindness. “T-thank you” Kokichi told me as he walked through the door and I followed from behind. “Would you like me to pay?” I offered, this café wasn’t very expensive anyway. Kokichis eyes seemed to go wide “R-really? well if you really don’t mind…I suppose I can’t refuse” He chuckled. “It’s no problem! I’m the one who suggested to come here anyway. So, what would you like?” 

Kokichi looked over to the display case to see the delicious cakes they had to offer. “Ah, I’ll have a slice of the red velvet cake and a small hot chocolate please” “Ok! Could you go find us a table while I order?” Kokichi nodded and went to go find a table for the two of us to sit at. I ordered what Kokichi wanted then got a small coffee and a cinnamon bun for myself. The cashier quickly gathered all the things I ordered and put it on a tray for me to carry, I looked around the room to see where Kokichi was sitting and saw him sitting at the table in front of a window.

I made my way over and gently placed the tray on the table. Kokichis eyes lit up at the sight at the food “Ohhh this looks really nice!” I giggled slightly at the boys excitement, it was cute. “Yeah it’s really nice here!” We ate our food as we talked about our interests. “S-so Shuichi, what tv shows do you like” “Ah well I’m a big fan of the show danganronpa” Kokichi shot his head up excitedly “Oh! Ah, sorry… it’s just I’ve never met someone who was also a fan of the show” To say I liked danganronpa was an understatement, I was practically obsessed with it.

“Oh you like it too? Heh I’m basically a big fanboy” Kokichi let out a real laugh. Oh my god his laugh is so cute, we continued to discuss things about danganronpa like what our favourite characters are and what we liked about the show. Eventually, we both finished our food and we got ready to leave. 

“S-shuichi I would just like to thank you for hanging out with m-me today” We were staring right into each other’s eyes and I could feel my face heating up “A-ah, it’s no problem I had a lot of fun. Maybe we could do this again?” Kokichi nodded slowly. We started to slowly lean in and before we knew it we were kissing. The kiss was soft and short but it felt so amazing, his lips felt so perfect against mine. I noticed how close our hands were to each other and decided to intertwine our fingers.

“S-should we start walking back?” “y-yeah” Kokichi smiled softly at me. We held hands all the way until we eventually had to part, we exchanged our phone numbers and I gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Kaede is going to love to hearing about this, she would probably tease me a lot but it was worth it. I really like Kokichi a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is longer then my other ones hehe. Thank you for reading!


End file.
